Ikuto's Idea of 'Milk'
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: First Shugo Chara story... Amu has just had a bath, and after a bath, she enjoys drinking milk, right? Well, Ikuto seems to have his own idea of what she means by 'milk' and enjoys provoking his cute girlfriend... Put into Amu's view. Ikumu oneshot XXX
1. Chapter 1

**Ikuto's Idea of 'Milk'**

Amu has just had a bath, and after a bath, she enjoys drinking milk, right? Well, Ikuto seems to have his own idea of what she means by 'milk' and enjoys provoking his cute girlfriend. As they try to make love, Amu's thoughts interrupt their pleasure... Ikumu :)

My first Shugo Chara story, which is M rated, haha... Haven't done an M rated story in a while, it'll be fun I guess, mwahahaha... the story will be layed out in diary-ish style, okay?

Please do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Shugo Chara! Those rights beling to Peach-Pit and Peach-Pit only!

Ages:Amu - 17 years old  
Ikuto - 22 years old

**Milk**

**Time: 6:30pm  
Place: My bedroom blacony, my apartment  
Mood: Happy**

"Ah! It's true, a nice cup of milk tastes so great after a nice, long bath!" I cried, stretching myself as I walked out onto my balcony that was connected to the bedroom in my apartment. I'd just come out of the bath, and was wearing my comfy baggy shirt and loose shorts to sleep in. I stared over the balcony, looking at the black sky. It was winter already, I couldn't believe it.

I then felt a slight breeze past me, and I shivered. Then something else...

"Milk, hm? Y'know, Amu-koi, you could try some of _my_ milk," a perverted and sexy voice whispered into my ear. Of course, I reacted how any normal human being would... I screamed for the hell of it, despite knowing who it was.

No one else called me Amu-koi, if they dared, I would probably kill them.

"Eyah! Ikuto, you pervert! Just because Milk has the same kanji as... don't do that to me!" I yelled huffily, glaring at my perverted cat boyfriend, who's ears had actually just popped out at that moment. He darned well knew how much I loved those ears, and in seconds, I was blushing like crazy as I stroked them as a second, more polite greeting.

"Amu-koi, you're so cute when you scream. I wanna make you scream some more," Ikuto said then. That made me push him, nearly off the balcony. I wasn't in the mood for his perverted antics. He had spoiled my after-bath mood. He also made me spill my milk... the kind you get from a cow, may I add!

"Damned rat!" I yelled at him, stomping off into my room. I knew he was following me, once he had stood up, of course. He liked to stalk me.

"I'm a cat, not a rat, Amu-koi... you're are so cute when your mad at me, too." he laughed at my anger, which wasn't nice of him, because I became even _more_ pissed at him for laughing!

"Shut up! Go home!" I snapped at him. I, though, jolly well knew he would not leave me alone, even if I begged him...

**Time: 7:30pm  
Place: My bedroom, my bed  
Mood: How should I describe this feeling...?**

"I-Ikuto..." I cried out, my face red and hot as he kissed down my neck and hunched up my shirt. How had I gotten into this position with him? Oh yeah... he kissed me and pushed me onto the bed. Now I remember.

Damned cat, always knowing how to get his own way. Such a seductive little...

"Ah!" I cried. He was toying with me again, no, not toying, more like playing with me. I could feel his hands on my stupid excuse for a chest. Even though I'm almost a woman, my chest is still an A-cup size! I blush,

sometimes I wonder if Ikuto would like a girl with bigger breasts. Oh, no! Now I'm all jealous! Stupid thoughts, stupid thoughts! Ikuto would _never_ leave me... I think. I hope... I pray.

"Wah! Ikuto!" I suddenly yell out, and I hear him chuckle as I pout at him. He's smirking. He'd bitten a sensetive part of my neck, and was now cupping his hands on my face, staring at me.

"Your mind's somewhere else." he then said. I grew hot, knowing he was right. I couldn't deny it, so I didn't say anything to him. "What are you thinking about, little Amu-koi?" he was teasing me, I could hear it in his voice.

I looked away from him, but of course, Ikuto forced me to look at him. I frowned,

"Nothing, Ikuto! Just... continue with whatever you were doing!" I snapped at him, pulling his loving hands away from my face. Ikuto grinned catishly, and held up something.

"You were so deep in your thoughts you didn't notice me taking _this_ off." he grinned, holding up what looked like... MY BRA!? When the hell did he take that off!?

"M-My..." I stammered as Ikuto swung the plaid red bra about lazily, grinning, obviously please with himself. I snatched the bra away, and all too late, I noticed my shirt was hunched up so that my flat-as-a-pancake chest was showing. Oh holy bloody Jesus...

"IKUTO!!!" I screeched, wrenching the shirt down over my flat chest as he laughed. Ikuto then kissed me lovingly. Oh, no, not again...

**Time: Who cares?  
Place: Inside my bed  
Mood: Lustful...**

"Ah... Ikuto-kun..." I could feel his hot kisses trailing all the way down my body. After retrieving my bra, Ikuto had managed to somehow strip me of the rest of my clothes. He is very skilled, but for someone who's only ever had sex once (with me), how could he be so skilled? Maybe he uses a manequin to practice...

"Stop thinking of other things!" I heard him snap lightly as I opened my eyes. I stared down at him, wondering how the heck he knew I was thinking of other things. His fingers lightly touched one of my breasts, and I shuddered at his touch. He hadn't touched me like this since our first night together, and that was probably months ago...

"Eh... how do you know? You're supposed to be a pervert, not a mind reader..." I muttered to him, tangling my fingers in his messy hair as he gave my neck an affectionate lick, then continued going down my body.

"You always have a specific look, Amu-koi. What were you thinking about?" he asked me gently, kissing my stomach as I went bright red.

"... do you have a manequin?" I asked him, and he suddenly burst out laughing, and fell off the bed in the process.

"Wh-what the heck do you mean by _that_!?" he laughed, staring up at me as I pulled the covers over my naked (and cold) chest, knowing that I looked like a ripe tomato. I sstared back at my boyfriend,

"Nothing... it's just you're so skilled at taking my clothes off, is all." I admitted. Ikuto burst into more peels of laughter as I chucked a pillow at his head to shut the idiot up...

**Time: Early Morning  
Place: My bed again  
Mood: Sensational!**

"Ah... ah... Ikuto... kun... mm," I moaned lightly as my boyfriend made love to me for the second time that night. After our little rambles about my thoughts, Ikuto had finally bound me to the bed with my old school tie and just did whatever he wanted to do to me.

Like I cared, though, I actually _wanted_ him. He'd made me so hot a flustered too many times that night that I was actually horny! Okay... so I get horny whenever I think of him, but he made me beyond normal horny. He made me desire him.

"Ooooh, Ikuto!" I suddenly yelled. He was going fast, faster than normal. He was still being gentle with me, though. Thank the lord. I blushed, burying my head into the pillow and biting itno the softness of it to muffle my screams, but Ikuto pulled my head away soon after, and made me kiss him. The kiss was lustful, with his tongue overlapping mine. I moaned,

I subconciously wrapped my legs around Ikuto's hips, moving my own body against his. My cheeks were flushed a dark pink, and I had closed my eyes. My mouth was still occupied with Ikuto's as we made love. I could feel the sensation coursing through my body, my Ikuto was causing that very sensation.

"Ikuto-kun!" I whispered, wishing that he hadn't tied my hands up. I wanted to hold him, but the only way I could tell him I loved him was through a kiss and by just being there, underneath him. I love Ikuto with every beat of my heart.

I opened my eyes, and saw Ikuto staring down at me, both lovingly and lustfully. I couldn't help but blush harder as he kissed me sweetly on the lips. I returned the kiss, and Ikuto deepened it.

"I love you," I told him in a small voice. Ikuto just kissed me some more, holding me in his strong arms like I was fragile. He was so gentle with me...

**Time: Euuurgh...  
Place: My bedroom (still)  
Mood: Euuuurgh, sooooo tired...**

How many times have we done it!? Ikuto has sooo much energy! Thank goodness those chara's weren't here at all!... Hm... he looks so cute when he's sleeping! Awww, such a cute kitty!

But I'm reeeeally tired. That Ikuto sure can go on, can't he?

But I love him, a lot. I smile as I stare at my handsome boyfriend, sleeping so peacefully. I then get out of bed, and head for my shower room. I turn it on, and step into it. Ikuto is obviously still asleep, or I'd be jailed in the shower with him.

**After the Shower**

Ahhh! I am soooo refreshed! What a nice feeling, to be clean! I stretch as I step out of the shower, wrapping a bath towel around myself, but I find that it is suddenly snatched away, and I turn to see my boyfriend, standing in the bathroom doorway... in his naked glory!

"Kyaaa! Pervert!" I throw a bar of soap at him, and he dodges it, grinning.

"Heeey," he says, slithering up to me and grabbing by one arm, then snaking his free arm around my naked waist as I turn beet red. He grins down at me, then nips my ear! The perverted lech!...

"Amu-koi, want some milk? After all, you said it tastes the best after a shower or bath," he grins. Oh crap...

**ENDY MENDY!**

I had fun writing this! Originally, it was gonna be more pervy, I think.... Hm... Okies, hope you enjoyed! I hate using 1st person views! It's sooo hard! Waaah! Anyways, please, review! (I enjoy reading reviews, mooo!)

_**Love Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Authors Note On Milk Kanji Problemo

**Note**

Okies, apparently I am wrong about the Kanji for milk... meh... probably, am probably not, but that doesn't mean the person who wrote the review had to put it in such a blunt, mean way!!! WAAAAH!!! Anyway... ahem, it may not be semen, but in some anime's and manga's when a girl says milk, most men think that they mean semen

And I looked on a website. A milk based soft drink is called karupisu, and so is sperm, so there we bloody have it! I am fudging right! FINALLY! Pwn you mean reviewer!!!

Blue~ XXX


End file.
